Ivresse
by Patte de velours
Summary: Après leur duel qui les a exténué, Light tente de remonter le moral au détective. "Ryûzaki… que dirais-tu de descendre une bouteille ?". Une initiative qui va permettre aux deux jeunes hommes de se connaître mieux. Comment dire ? De manière plus intime...
1. Ivresse

_**Auteur :**_ Patte de velours

_**Titre :**_ Ivresse. Au sens propre et figuré. Ivresse éthylique et ivresse des sens (pour les ignares).

_**Genre :**_ Cuite. Bien tassée. Limite _delirium tremens._ Avec des dialogues qui sentent le vécu. Suite de « Connaissance ». Les faits se déroulent lors de la période où L et Light sont enchaînés.

_**Genre (bis) :**_ Oulà. Yaoi (pour ne pas changer). Lemon/Slash. Vous aimez les Village People ? Vous les avez toujours trouvés affreusement indécents dans leurs costumes ? Et puis des hommes qui se trémoussent, ça vous fait frémir de dégoût et vous provoque des frissons d'horreur ? Bon, bah, au revoir alors.

_**Pairing :**_ L/Light

_**Rating :**_ M

_**Pitch :**_ une scène banale de réconfort qui dérape. Enfin… qui met du temps à déraper. Mais ça en vaut la peine ! Et en particulier, c'est l'histoire de deux mecs beurrés et de trois choses que Light apprend sur L.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Mmmh ? L et Light ? Eh bien ils sont ensemble ! ils appartiennent l'un à l'autre… et c'est préférable parce que leurs auteurs, Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata, ont prévu de les faire mourir… et séparément ! Moi je me contente de broder le lai de leur amour courtois. De manière un peu plus crue que Chrétien de Troyes mais au moins, dans le cadre de mes fanfics, à part des bisous et des morsures tendres ils ne risquent rien d'autre !

Mine de rien… typiquement le genre de nouvelle qui devrait faire craindre aux mecs d'avoir un coup dans le nez. C'est dangereux ! On ne sait pas jusqu'où cela peut vous mener. Bah… à se connaître davantage ? Moui… dans un certain sens…

* * *

_**Ivresse**_

Ryûzaki semblait si déprimé, en dépit de l'échange fougueux de coups de poings et de coups de pieds qui les avaient opposés (affrontement qui aurait dû le dérider) que Light décida à nouveau de le réconforter. Même si sa sollicitude devait se solder par un autre duel fracassant, les laissant tous deux exténués, leurs corps émaillés de zébrures violettes et de bleus virant à présent au jaune safran, stigmates des frappes qu'ils s'étaient si généreusement distribuées.

Le regard morne, ses cheveux noirs pendants en mèches lamentables autour de son visage défait, sa fourchette triturant distraitement une fraise en gelée sur son assiette, le détective affichait l'air du sorcier qui doit se produire aux yeux de la tribu et a oublié les pas de la danse d'invocation pour la chasse au bison.

La manche droite de sa chemise déchirée au coude, son pantalon baggy couronné aux genoux, il n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis le coup de téléphone de Matsuda, tentant de stopper leur lutte farouche. Initiative qui avait été bien mal récompensée par les deux belligérants, le policier traité conjointement de « neuneu », ce qui lui avait fait tout sauf plaisir. Il s'était juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas. Ces deux-là pouvaient bien s'étriper jusqu'à finir en loques sanglantes, il ne lèverait plus le petit doigt. Il avait son amour-propre tout de même !

Le regard de Light s'attardait sur la tenue de L, sincèrement navré que la chemise Chanel ait connu un si triste sort. Le détective en avait des dizaines dans ses armoires, mais ce spectacle d'une pièce couture outragée n'en était pas moins affligeant.

Haut les cœurs ! Il fallait extirper Ryûzaki de sa morosité, et pour cela, un seul moyen s'imposait. Light se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé, attentif à ne pas déranger les lambeaux de tissu, derniers vestiges de sa garniture, et lui prit la main. Puis il fit la seule chose qu'un jeune homme sensé propose dans ces circonstances.

« Ryûzaki… que dirais-tu de descendre une bouteille ? »

Les yeux de Ryûzaki, comme figés, contemplaient le mur adjacent. Puis son bras se détendit avec lenteur, sa main droite saisissant délicatement le combiné téléphonique entre le pouce et l'index. Il composa un numéro.

« Watari… veuillez nous faire monter un assortiment de liqueurs. Oui, fortes. Et plusieurs. D'ici trente secondes, dans l'ex-salon de Misa ? Oui, merci »

Light assis à côté de lui réparait tant bien que mal le désordre de sa tenue. Depuis leur échauffourée, les caméras du salon, hors d'usage, émettaient par intermittences un grésillement chuintant.

A croupetons sur le canapé, ses orteils frottant les uns contre les autres, Ryûzaki suçotait son pouce, le regard d'une fixité cadavérique. Bon sang ! Le jeune Yagami avait l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un épouvantail de film d'horreur. Le genre à dissimuler un long couteau sous son torse efflanqué et à le sortir pour égorger les vivants, ses longs doigts décharnés fendant l'air.

« Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça ? »

Un chariot débordant de carafes fit son entrée, fiasques et autres bouteilles de tailles et formes diverses tintant doucement entre elles, soulageant Light d'une réponse.

« C'est ton idée. J'y ai joint la variété » résuma l'épouvantail aux cheveux noirs, tandis que Matsuda refermait la porte du salon derrière lui. L'alcool et les cafés ! Si jamais il se reconvertissait, il saurait quelle voie choisir !

Son compagnon châtain prit un verre qu'il emplit généreusement et le lui tendit « A toi l'honneur, Ryûzaki ! ».

Celui-ci le vida d'un trait. Un peu circonspect, Light se servit à son tour du même liquide dont le parfum de sherry lui envahit le nez lorsqu'il le but d'un coup sec. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait, mais cet alcool méritait bien son nom. Son palais était en feu.

Jetant furtivement un regard sous le plateau inférieur du chariot pour voir s'il ne s'y dissimulerait pas, par hasard, une bouteille de Vichy Célestin, il évita de justesse la main de Ryûzaki qui s'emparait d'un carafon de whisky et le buvait directement au goulot. Light ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il prit à son tour un carafon identique et entreprit de lui faire un sort.

« Aaahh ! ça fait du bien ! » reconnut le détective en claquant la langue avec satisfaction. « Normalement, j'évite ce type de boisson… »

Light reprit une longue lampée du liquide ambré. Se demandant si, finalement, c'était une bonne idée d'avoir proposé à L de noyer sa mélancolie avec l'aide de Bacchus. Le pauvre ! Il n'avait peut-être pas l'habitude de boire… Il n'avait sans doute jamais fait la fête de sa vie, ni connu une de ces joyeuses réunions pochardes où les tripes se vident au lever du jour mais où les estomacs s'endurcissent. Il allait lui doser sa cuite.

« Doucement Ryûzaki » feignit-il de s'inquiéter « je ne parviens pas à te suivre »

« Oh ! Raito-kun… Ce ne sont que deux petites bouteilles. Tu vas vite te rattraper ! »

Respectivement 25° et 38° chacune. Lui tiendrait le choc. Mais Ryûzaki…

« Et un cognac ! Un ! »

Il espérait simplement qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Le détective semblait sur le point de perdre l'équilibre de sa position accroupie, le haut du corps disparaissant sous le chariot, farfouillant sans doute à la recherche d'un digestif. Light termina discrètement le carafon de whisky.

« Ton épaule, Raito-kun »

Interdit, le jeune homme châtain le vit déposer une petite trousse à pharmacie sur la desserte dont les pieds en chrome tenaient encore, seule rescapée du champ de bataille.

Machinalement, Light défit les quelques boutons qui maintenaient encore les pans décousus de sa chemise.

La compresse imbibée d'arnica sur son épaule tuméfiée lui procura un soulagement auxiliaire, que la prise d'alcool avait déjà sensiblement contribué à produire. Bande de gaz, pansement adhésif, lotion désinfectante et apaisante sur sa poitrine puis les jointures de ses mains écorchées, Light se laissa panser, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir songé le premier à leur prodiguer des soins.

Le regard velouté de son camarade semblait s'être un peu réchauffé, mais sans atteindre ses lèvres pâles. Peut-être Ryûzaki avait-il l'alcool triste ? Etait-ce bien prudent de poursuivre leurs libations ?

Il l'aida à remonter sa chemise, que son poignet gauche menotté ne lui avait pas permis d'ôter complètement. Une légère sensation de griserie rosit les pommettes de Light, après l'avoir remercié, puis débouché une autre flasque.

« Tu devrais goûter avec des fraises »

« Hein ? » Le jeune homme châtain regarda, perplexe, le détective engloutir une fraise d'une corbeille garnie, puis avaler l'intégralité d'une coupe de champagne. La bouteille aux trois-quarts entamée, coincée sous son bras droit.

« Déguster des fraises avec du champagne, ou du caviar avec des couverts en or, est un procédé réputé exalter la saveur du produit consommé »

Et comme Light demeurait sans voix…

« En fait… J'aime bien les fraises _**et**_ la glace à la crème. Il y a des gens qui aimeront soit l'un soit l'autre. Moi, j'aime les deux »

_Il se l'était posée à maintes reprises, cette question. Abstinent, asexué, puceau ou gay, Ryûzaki ? _

_Cette confidence à demi-mots l'avait promptement renseigné. Bi ! _

_Mais cela ne répondait pas à la question « comment cela avait-il pu se produire » ? Avec tous les déplacements qu'impliquait sa profession et son culte du secret, comment de telles relations avaient-elles pu voir le jour ? Il s'était créé, il est vrai, d'innombrables contacts autour du globe, des personnes disposant de capacités spécifiques qu'il pouvait faire intervenir quand il l'estimait nécessaire, mais ceux-ci restaient purement professionnels. _

_Il en allait tout autrement des relations humaines dans le quotidien ordinaire. Et Light était bien placé pour savoir_ _que L n'excellait pas dans ce domaine. Alors l'amour… _

_L lui avait à cet instant parlé des officiants de Vishnou, consacrés à la déesse de la fertilité, dévolus à l'enseignement et l'approfondissement du plaisir charnel. De sa première expérience transcendante avec l'un d'eux ; de sa révélation aux plaisirs des sens. _

_Light en avait conçu de la jalousie. Jaloux des mains d'un autre, de la bouche d'un autre… et de son union avec cette face de panda hirsute que l'évocation du souvenir éclairait d'un regard rêveur. « Mon corps était comblé, mais mon âme n'avait pas encore atteint le nirvâna ». _

_Et les filles ? avait grincé Light sans relever ce « encore », uniquement préoccupé de ces unions corporelles que Ryûzaki avait accumulé, au hasard de ses voyages. _

_Le jeune homme l'avait regardé, incertain « euh… Tu es sûr de vouloir que je t'en parle ? Et puis… j'ai une préférence pour le sexe masculin ». Non, cela n'avait pas réconforté le jeune Yagami. Et dire qu'il n'hésitait pas à en faire étalage ! La bisexualité de Ryûzaki…_

_C'est la première chose qu'il avait apprise de lui._

La main de Light rata de peu l'encolure bombée de la bouteille. Se faisant coiffer au poteau par celle, vive et agile de L. Pourtant s'il se concentrait, en fermant l'œil gauche, il parvenait à ajuster avec assez de précision sa trajectoire. Les cadavres de la moitié des bouteilles garnissant le chariot, jonchaient à présent le tapis.

Ryûzaki, toujours aussi imperturbable, quoique les genoux un peu vacillants, enchaînait rasade sur rasade, imité par Light qui refusait de se laisser distancer.

« Dis Ryû… Il a l'intention de nous tuer, Watari ?! »

Le détective le considéra avec effarement.

« Ben… avec tout ce qu'on s'enfile… c'est plus la cirrhose » bredouilla Light « C'est le… le coma éthylique »

Le jeune homme châtain lorgna la flasque, vidée, que reposait pour la huitième fois le détective à la coiffure hérissée. La huitième ! Entre les whiskys, la vodka, quelques crus des côtes du Rhône, bien gouleyants, les gins tonics, le rhum, le porto, le cognac et les différents cépages de Champagne, il perdait le compte.

« Héééé, Ryûzakiiii !! Tu te coiffes avec un pétard ? »

Réprimant un hoquet, son interlocuteur secoua la tête.

« Et si on s'en fumait hein, un ! » Light opérant une tentative de redressement qui s'échoua sur les fesses, le tapis moelleux amortissant sa chute.

« J'parie que t'as jaaaamais fuméééé ! S'pas Ryûzaki ?? »

« Si… un peu de tout » se défendit L, la tête tournant légèrement. Il rétablit sa position accroupie, enserrant ses genoux pliés de son bras libre, l'autre empêtré dans la chaîne qui les liait.

« Mais… Maaaaiiiiis… tu n'as pas pensé à m'en ramener un ? Tu t'envoies en l'air avec les bonzes hindous… ouh…ouuuuhhh…Et…et... hic !… tu ne penses même pas à ton copaaaaaaiiiiin ! Puceauuuu !! »

« Accessoirement c'était des shamans. Et deux, répète une fois que je suis puceau et je me charge de te prouver le contraire… mais ton arrière-train risque de s'en plaindre. Ou peut-être pas ? »

Son camarade venait de s'enfourner le goulot d'une bouteille de saké et déglutissait avec enthousiasme. Ecarquillant les yeux pour tenter de retrouver une vision normale, Ryûzaki prit un flacon similaire, le vidant avec une fatalité résignée, sa vision un peu moins assurée mais suffisamment pour se rendre compte que Light venait de franchir le seuil critique séparant le mec éméché du mec bourré.

« Eeeeehhhh… Ryûzakiiiiiiii ! Rejoins-moi sur le tapiiiiiiiiis ! »

Le jeune homme interpellé se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

« T'es… t'es trop hauuuut…. sur la… mooooonnntaaaaggnnne…hic !…J'te… te… vois pluuuuus !! »

D'un geste expert, Ryûzaki fit glisser la bouteille de sa main droite à sa main gauche, le verre suivant le même mouvement, tandis qu'il tentait de ménager son retour à la terre ferme et s'accroupir aux pieds de Light, étendu, sans faire de culbute. Et s'étaler sur lui. Une bouffée de chaleur l'assaillit.

« C'est… c'est ma…magique » balbutia Light, ses cheveux dont des mèches d'un roux doré s'échappaient, lui revenant dans la figure.

Depuis son confinement en cellule et son intronisation à l'équipe chargée de l'enquête, il n'était pas retourné chez le coiffeur. D'ici à un mois, il pourrait rivaliser avec Ryûzaki. Il ne détestait pas, cela dit. Cette coupe, plus longue, un peu indisciplinée, le changeait de la stricte ordonnance capillaire conditionnant son image. Tiens ! en parlant d'image…

Le jeune homme redressa péniblement le dos, en prenant appui sur ses coudes, faisant confiance à ses abdominaux pour l'aider à maintenir sa position.

L'univers se mit à tanguer autour de lui. Et les mains de Ryûzaki, devant ses yeux, lui apparurent comme autant de papillons fous.

« Elles… elles… sont magiques… tes mains » bégaya-t-il.

_**Flashback**_

_Ryûzaki sentait bien qu'il s'enfonçait inexorablement dans la morosité. _

_La gymnastique tantrique qu'il alternait de la main droite et de la main gauche pour soulager sa tension intérieure, ne constituait qu'un exutoire éphémère qui masquait le problème. _

_Jusqu'à l'automne de l'année précédente il avait pu se satisfaire. __Depuis qu'il était en charge de l'affaire Kira, dont il s'était personnellement confié l'investiture, il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de s'adonner à des relations sexuelles. __Et sa frustration atteignait un pic, menaçant sa concentration et ses légendaires facultés d'analyse. _

_Pourtant… de son tourment intime, rien ne transparaissait. Tous devaient s'imaginer, à tort, comme Light, qu'il était une sorte de moine justicier, un peu dans la lignée de Cadfael, une série policière moniale et médiévale, la tonsure en moins. Pire, qu'il ne ressentait aucun désir, ni la nécessité de le combler. Or l'application de la justice ne représentait pas à ses yeux une alternative à la sexualité. Un jeu, oui. Pas un substitut! _

_Encore une nuit où il allait se morfondre. Tiens ! Il l'aurait bien rejoint, là… dans sa cellule. A cette heure-ci tout le monde dormait… Il lui suffirait d'éteindre les caméras correspondantes et prétendre qu'il avait visionné leurs cassettes. D'ailleurs… il serait sur place. Et lui étendu, ligoté sur le sol froid et dur. Refusant depuis une dizaine de jours de reposer sur son lit, comme pour se mortifier. Ou l'apitoyer ? Il n'était pas dit qu'il accepterait son type de réconfort… _

_Mais le jeune homme châtain lui en avait offert un démenti éclatant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés enchaînés l'un à l'autre. __Et l'habileté de ses doigts avait fait le reste. _

_« Ryûzaki… tu gères notre équipe, tu manages les hommes de mon père, exactement de la même manière que tu joues de tes doigts de fée. Tu nous insuffles l'envie et le désir de nous dépasser ». Le détective il est vrai pouvait se révéler également cassant, parfois blessant lorsqu'il tenait ses raisonnements. Mais il était également sensible. _

_C'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait clôturer l'affaire rapidement. Ceci, afin que les vies qui s'en remettaient à ses directives soient définitivement préservées. _

_La vie de Light… qui faisait confiance à ses mains, à la fois joueuses et caressantes. Et… pouvant être usitées indifféremment. Ce qui, somme toute, s'avérait logique, concluait Light. Aimer à la fois les hommes et les femmes, savoir se servir aussi bien de sa main gauche que de la droite… il était fréquent que les deux aillent de pair. __Conclusion qu'il tirait en se demandant tout de même dans quelle revue scientifique il était allé pêcher une idée pareille. _

_En tout cas, le détective n'hésitait pas à se servir des deux ! Ryûzaki était ambidextre. _

_C'est la deuxième chose qu'il avait apprise de lui._

Son intime conviction, celle qui tambourinait en lui sans relâche, était que Light incarnait Kira. Et que Kira ne tenait pas l'alcool. Mais alors, pas du tout.

L avait fait grossièrement le ménage autour d'eux, shootant dans les bouteilles amoncelées sur le tapis, pour éviter de se blesser bêtement en trébuchant, ou en roulant. Ce qui n'était pas exclu… Le dernier palier du chariot pillé se dressait, goguenard, devant eux, les défiant d'en venir à bout.

Light, l'étudiant brillant et studieux, aussi impeccable que s'il sortait d'un pressing, suspendu à un cintre (une perfection trop lisse qui avait initialement suscité ses doutes) se vautrait à terre, secoué de rires nerveux. Parti en sucette.

Et sur le point d'être définitivement mis en orbite. Pourtant, un semblant de répit au sein des brumes cotonneuses qui l'enveloppaient l'arracha à la torpeur environnante.

« Eh… vieux… Ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir sur ce coup-là… hic... Je te… je te rap… rappelle que c'est moi, hic... qui ai ga… gagné…né, la… par (hic) tie … de ten…(hic)…is ! »

Curieusement, la période de rémission au sein de son ivresse traduite par des quintes incontrôlables de hoquets, rendait paradoxalement plus audibles ses propos.

Dodelinant de la tête, il voulut donner une tape sur l'épaule de Ryûzaki, la manqua, c'était à prévoir, et en revanche atteignit sans le vouloir son visage d'ourson aux grands yeux ébahis. Sa main y laissant une empreinte indélébile. Et achevant de décoiffer ce qui pouvait l'être. Zut. Il s'était laissé porter par son élan.

Mais il n'eut pas affaire à un ingrat. La plante du pied gauche de Ryûzaki se chargea de remettre les compteurs à zéro.

Trop soûl pour riposter, pour éventuellement _songer_ à riposter, Light tenta de reprendre son souffle. Sa tête avait heurté le sol mou. Mou ? Ses idées tourbillonnaient à un rythme effréné, lui donnant mal au cœur. Que faisait cet enfoiré ?! Qu'il ne compte pas les finir tout seul !!

Aujourd'hui encore il le battrait !

Quel que soit le terrain, quelle que soit la compétition !!

Il tenta à nouveau de se relever. Parvint tout juste à hausser la tête. La laissa retomber. Tendit le bras en direction du chariot. Sa main droite refusant de lui obéir. Ne réussissant pas à distinguer ce qui clochait, pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à la bouger, alors que son bras se trouvait à deux centimètres de son nez.

Puis un son de clochette se fraya un chemin dans ses oreilles ouatées. La chaîne ! Cette saloperie s'était encore emberlificotée.

Un bruit de succion cette fois porta son attention sur la gauche. Gauche ! Un… un peu au milieu. Là, en face.

Le regard de Light tenta de s'accorder aux directives de son cerveau flottant dans les vapeurs éthérées. L'homme-panda, adossé à l'épave qui, un jour, avait officié en tant que canapé de luxe de la marque Steiner, le regardait… enfin, regardait dans sa direction. Avec un goulot de bouteille au coin de la bouche.

Le front de Light se plissa, un tambour dont la résonance s'amplifiait au son d'une mélopée, emplissant son crâne. Ce n'était pas une bouteille, mais… un calumet de la paix.

Et le son du tambourin baissa de quelques octaves.

« Tu en veux ? » lui proposa le Comanche, en lui tendant l'extrémité de la tige en verre.

Light voulait rejoindre la tribu, alors il se retourna sur le ventre, le grand sorcier lui soulevant le menton et lui ouvrant la bouche pour introduire le goulot du calumet. Le nouveau membre se mit à souffler dedans, provoquant une mousse de bulles.

Non, il s'y prenait mal. Il fallait inspirer. Alors il inspira. Fort. S'étrangla avec le liquide alcoolisé, le recrachant sans élégance. Voulut réessayer. Le sorcier ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ses longues plumes noires voletant autour de son visage et ses yeux d'outre-tombe.

De son côté, Ryûzaki s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'ils terminent cette bouteille, la dernière ! (après vérifications, omettant les quelques fonds de bouteille laissés ça et là, il ne fallait pas être mesquin) ensemble, afin d'épargner la fierté de Light. C'était son ami après tout… avec Kira qui squattait son corps…mais, bon…

« Calumeeeeeet… Ca (ha) luuumeeeet !! Puuuuuuceauuuuuu !? »

« Je… je t'ai…pré…prévenu… Light ! » Bordel ! Lui aussi commençait à partir en vrille. Des pastilles de toutes les couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux. Bientôt, il serait capable de voir des fraises en lévitation et tenté de les attraper ! _Je ne suis… pas net ! C'est…la frustration !!_

Le détective agrippa Light par ce qui restait du revers de sa chemise et lui flanqua une bourrade, l'envoyant valser.

Bien joué. Il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de le qualifier de « puceau ».

Erreur de calcul. La chaîne. Il avait oublié la chaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîî…………………………………

Son vol plané cessa à l'instant où Light s'effondra au sol, évitant de justesse les tessons des bouteilles que Ryûzaki avait pris pour des ballons de foot. Ahanant tous les deux, en sueur, les deux partenaires ne purent articuler un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut Light qui rompit le silence.

« Pfffff ! Ai chaud… »

Ryûzaki, assis sur ses talons, le dos voûté tentait vainement de distinguer ses contours. Le jeune homme châtain était mince, mais à ce point… Son état d'ébriété devait être plus inquiétant qu'il ne le croyait.

Devinant Light, empêtré dans une tentative de se défaire du vêtement encombrant, L, qui n'était pas aussi éloigné qu'il le croyait-en dépit des images dansant devant ses yeux-saisit l'un des pans et tira d'un coup sec dessus, le déchirant dans le même temps.

« Wouah ! » applaudit Light à qui cette libération prodiguait un peu de fraîcheur. Son torse humide s'asséchant en partie.

Plaquant la main dessus, il eut l'impression qu'elle lui collait aux doigts. Sa chair était tellement imprégnée d'alcool, que le liquide exsudait à travers ses pores. Un second déchirement de tissu interrompit sa fantasmagorie. Tiens ? Le sorcier retirait son costume de cérémonie… Considérant ses gestes saccadés, le jeune homme châtain regretta le sort qu'il lui faisait subir, alors que sa tunique était un présent que lui avait offert le Grand Manitou.

« Prêt pour le dernier round ? » l'invita le sorcier Ryûzaki, en lui tendant la bouteille. Encore une !

« C'est la dernière » voulut-il rassurer le jeune homme châtain en percevant son regard effaré.

Rageur, Light agrippa la bouteille. Se trompa, agrippant la main de L.

Exaspéré, à bout de forces, il faillit renoncer. Mais merde à la fin ! Meeeeeeeeerde !! Quel putain d'entraînement avait-il suivi pour tenir encore la barre, alors qu'il aurait déjà dû être étendu raide après tout ce qu'ils avaient picolé. Combien de bouteilles fallait-il pour achever ce gars-là ?! C'était la faute de son putain d'estomac ! et de ses putains d'intestins qui charriaient des cochonneries à longueur de journée !!

Une éclaircie dans sa conscience se faisant jour tandis qu'il vitupérait mentalement, le fit contre-attaquer.

« Alors… dis, Ryû…zaki ! T'es bien em… embêté de plus pouvoir di… dire que je suis Ki ! »

« Qui ? » s'étonna le chevelu hirsute.

« Kiraaaa ! »

L ne broncha pas. Mais il sentit ses muscles se tendre imperceptiblement, sous la poigne mal affirmée de son compagnon.

« Je te déteste ! » éructa soudain Light, sa voix soudain raffermie « Je te hais… même ! Sale puceauuuu !! Tu m'as menotté ! Tu m'as enfermé !! Pendant deux… DEUX MOIS ! Tu m'as fait c… croire que mon… père… allait me buter ! Salaud !! »

La voix du châtain oscilla vers les aigus.

« Est-ce que tu as… seulement p-p-p-pensé à… à ce qu'il pou…pouvait ressentir, à ce… à ce… qu'un père peut re… ressentir, même lorsqu'il f-f-f-fait semblant… de… de tuer son fils ?! Tu lui as f-f-f-fait jou… jouer le rôle… d'Abraham… et… et moi, le… le rôle de l'a-a-a-agneau à… à ég… égorger ! »

A ces mots, Ryûzaki le fixa avec stupeur tandis que Light, complètement paf, poursuivait sans se démonter.

« Et tu m'as enc…enc… encore enchaîné, … cette fois à toi ! Et j-j-jour et n…nuit ! En… en…di…. disant en plus que tu t'en f-f-f-f-fichais ! Et tu as la… la haine par… parce que je ne s-s-suis PAS Kira… »

Le tambour avait cessé de résonner dans la tête de Light. En revanche un bourdonnement s'était emparé des oreilles de Ryûzaki.

Son camarade ne le regardait même pas tout en débitant sa tirade. Enfin, il croyait le regarder, mais il s'était tourné du mauvais côté… sa main toujours agrippée à son poignet, inconscient de se cramponner à celui qu'il invectivait.

Les mouvements spasmodiques de son corps achevèrent d'irriter le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui le fit tomber d'une poussée, Light sombrant derechef dans des limbes semis-comateuses, alors que des mains hargneuses, avides, agrippaient fébrilement son pantalon, lequel avait déjà glissé, révélant la bande noire de son boxer. Il lui semblait… on s'agitait beaucoup autour de lui… Sur lui ?

Les lambris de son jeans furent bientôt rejoints par ceux de son boxer. Il remua faiblement… Il y avait un drôle d'animal qui le mordillait et mettait en pièces ses vêtements. Un souffle rauque lui fit comprendre que la Bête s'était approchée de son visage.

Il vivait ses derniers instants.

Une langue râpeuse passa sur ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit. Quelque chose de brûlant… et de sucré coula dans sa gorge. C'était… c'était bon… ça et les caresses de cette langue intruse qui cajolait la sienne. La Bête n'était pas méchante en fin de compte… Il exhala un soupir béat.

Ryûzaki, nu comme au premier jour, palpait la surface de chair qui s'offrait à lui. Son membre tendu, aiguillonné par cette promiscuité excitante. Caressant, léchant. Tombant sur une protubérance inattendue, qui lui rappelait la sienne, mais moins grosse…

Ah ! Elle n'avait pas fini de croître. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir cette curieuse aspérité de la nature. L'heurta de son nez. Ouvrit la bouche pour voir quel goût ça avait… Peut-être un goût de fraise ? suggéra plein d'espoir une étincelle impromptue envoyée par son cerveau.

Slurp ! Sluuuurp !! Bof, pas vraiment. Mais c'était bon quand même…

Et cette surface bosselée et pourtant si confortable… Et si chaude ! Ryûzaki, parti retrouver les ancêtres, s'étendit dessus avec délices. Elle vibrait doucement quand son membre revint le tarauder, exigeant une complétude.

Sur le tapis épais du salon, chargé des vapeurs lourdes et sucrées des liqueurs leur tournant la tête, le bruit de leurs deux chairs confondues s'étouffait. Light, rond comme une queue de pelle. Ryûzaki, plus très certain de ce qu'il faisait, mais y mettant tout son cœur. Intensifiant ses coups de reins tandis que la surface bosselée, accueillante, ne lui opposait aucune résistance.

Ne bronchant même pas quand le Comanche se répandit en elle, en jets violents, sa chair enfouie jusqu'aux tréfonds de son antre ; lui susurrant à l'oreille, entre deux halètements une phrase sibylline « quel que soit le motif… je rends toujours… les coups, que l'on me donne » … laquelle revêtait à présent un tout autre sens.

_Le lendemain, affligé d'une gueule de bois carabinée, Light reprit maladroitement sa place devant la rangée d'ordinateurs, aux côtés d'un Ryûzaki fringant et impavide, occupé à se goinfrer de pâtisseries support papier inclus qu'il recrachait, postillonnant des miettes tout autour de lui. _

_Light réprima un haut-le-cœur, t__entant fébrilement de se remémorer ses actions de la veille. _

_I__ls s'étaient disputés. Avaient bu. Encore. S'étaient déshabillés et… Voyons. _

_Ce n'est pas parce que deux garçons, seuls, avaient un coup dans le nez… qu'ils se faisaient pour autant des idées… et les mettaient en pratique. Non ? _

_Eux si. _

_Et L n'hésitait pas à prendre le dessus._

_C'est la troisième chose qu'il avait apprise de lui._

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Les anglophones sont décidément très talentueux pour rédiger de merveilleuses fanfics et créations vidéo. Ils possèdent un sens du rythme, une fluidité et richesse d'expression verbale, un sens du dialogue, une potentialité remarquable à « saisir » la quintessence d'une œuvre, les conventions du genre et la caractérisation des personnages, qui magnifient leurs parodies et autres détournements, quand ils choisissent de s'y adonner.

Allez, je ne résiste pas. En espérant que celles-ci y figurent toujours, quelques liens de vidéos sur l'univers de Death Note (parmi toutes celles relevées et adorées sur youtube, c'est barbare de faire un choix) : "sadistic raito" (que j'ai déjà cité mais je ne m'en lasse pas), « Death Note Fan Flash », les cosplay « Yaoi Note » et « Death Note Dance off » (tous deux à se rouler par terre de rire), et les amv « Death Note-Feel Good Inc » et l'amv « Losin my mind » (après une brève introduction avec un extrait de l'anime, le clip d'images et la chanson débutent sur les chapeaux de roues ! Formidable, un vrai bijou !).

Mais je rends justice aux Français : j'ai déniché sur le web, sur les sites qui les recensent (dont Fanfiction) et ailleurs, quelques très belles fanfics dont les meilleures ne sont pas forcément les plus longues. Parfois quelques lignes et des mots très simples… mais si justement rythmés, que la magie de l'immersion opère.

fr./watch?vauCAR8n-3c

fr./watch?vouXUdouVIo

fr./watch?vNwvNrL0NQRQ

fr./watch?vplfcSHp-wg&featurerelated

fr./watch?vXTbWmxZydY&featurerelated

fr./watch?v9eJT7WCuKAU

Mais peut-être les connaissez-vous déjà ?

**_Précision :_** à propos de l'amv « Losin' my mind » sur _Break it out_ de Vanilla sky (et toute mon admiration à JunJun444, que je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître et qui a réalisé un amv qui déchire). Venez prendre une claque, et une bonne ! : « Je vais faire comme si tu n'étais jamais parti » transposé au moment où Light pète les plombs « I'm gonna pretend that you never went away ». « You're my real love » : je vais faire comme si tu étais toujours près de moi, je perds la tête car tu me manques, je vais me convaincre que tu es toujours là pour tenir le coup (et là, une foule de souvenirs avec L l'assaillent, l'impression de le voir partout et de vouloir qu'il soit de nouveau là, avec lui, voilà ce qu'exprime cet amv, selon moi).

L'histoire d'un homme suppliant son amour perdu de mettre un terme à ses souffrances (utilise une fourchette pour me planter pas une cuillère (!) « Use a fork to hit me instead of a spoon » (et à ce moment, l'image montre L retirant une cuillère de sa tasse). Et puis certaines phrases ou mots qui sont littéralement synchronisés au mouvement des lèvres des personnages, bref. Magnifique !

Et cette ondulation du bassin, ces poussées de reins, tandis que Light se vautre sur la tombe de L, en une parodie d'acte sexuel. Moi, ce que j'en dis, hein !

Quant à ses vêtements… je ne vois pas pourquoi ceux-ci ne seraient pas de bonne, et de très bonne !, qualité. Sans compter que, pour quelqu'un soucieux de son confort, je l'imagine mal se complaire dans des vêtements miteux, usagés (cf. ses baskets qui déchirent lors du match de tennis. Elles sentent la grande marque à plein nez). Je vous signale gentiment que des vêtements de luxe ont fait de leur caractéristique le style « worn », d'aspect délavé et rapiécé, alors qu'ils sont hors de prix et réservés à une clientèle huppée. Par ailleurs, Ryûzaki donne l'impression de toujours porter les mêmes. Mais il les possède peut-être en plusieurs exemplaires.

Enfin, c'est sa manière de se tenir qui donne l'impression que ses vêtements n'ont pas d'allure. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'ils soient des vêtements de quat' sous.


	2. Timbre

**Auteur :** Patte de velours (cette fois je sors les griffes. Grrrrr….)

**Titre :** Ivresse. Mais au vu de leur état, ils ont dû fumer aussi. La moquette.

**Chapitre 2 : **Timbre

**Genre :** « Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce ». Enfin, si l'on peut dire.

**Pitch :** oui, toujours les mêmes. Je ne me lasse pas. Parce qu'ils vont si bien ensemble. Les séparer s'avéra d'une cruauté sans nom. Crétins d'auteurs à la noix. Une séquelle à « Ivresse ». Et honteusement slash.

La scène se déroule lors de la période Light « enchaîné à L ». Pour une raison que nous imputerons à cette nouvelle cuite, la chaîne a curieusement disparu de leurs poignets (ils la retrouveront sous le lit le lendemain matin). Et non, Light ne tient toujours pas l'alcool. Et oui Ryûzaki en profite encore pour prendre le dessus. Quel vicieux, tout de même !

**Genre (bis) : Yaoi. Qui s'assume.** Deux hommes qui se tiennent par la main ou échangent un bisou timide sur la joue… ces gestes furtifs vous soulèvent le cœur ? Euh… N… n'allez… p-p-pas plus loin. Non, même s'il est vrai que dans cette scène L et Light ne se tiennent pas par la main. Ils font autre chose. Avec les autres parties de leurs corps. Oui, hélas. Au revoir.

**Rating : M.**

**Pairing : LxLight**

**Disclaimer :** Obata et Tsugumi l'ont fait exprès. Laisser plein de trous dans les épisodes. Multiplier les hors champs, les ellipses et les scènes coupées. Alors que pouvons-nous faire, nous autres pauvres fans ? Ecrire. Des cochonneries… par désespoir.

_--_

* * *

**_"Ivresse"_**

**Chap 2.** **Timbre**

**--**

_Tour (Q.G de l'équipe d'investigation japonaise). Trente-huitième étage. Appartement n°14. Chambre. Lit. Non. Rectification. Plancher._

Et une fois de plus, bourré. La tête dodelinant, Light redressa la nuque. Tout nu, étendu de dos sur la fourrure qui tenait lieu de descente de lit, ses yeux se croisant, il heurta du front un visage qui se penchait sur lui.

« Ben L… hips !...qu'ez… Qu'ezzz… que tu fais ?! » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et zézayante. Ryûzaki, le souffle court, nu également, venait de s'enfouir dans son intimité suintant de lubrifiant. Comme une lettre à la poste. La fente a beau être étroite, le courrier y passe quand même. Un flacon solitaire aux trois-quarts vide gisait à quelques pas de là. Réprimant un hoquet, son regard s'obstina à regarder le bas-ventre du détective, et cette partie de son anatomie à demie enfouie dans la sienne.

« L… n'y'a un bout qui dépasse… »

La brusque poussée de Ryûzaki entre ses jambes le lui fit avaler complètement, provoquant chez Light un couinement étranglé.

« Pro… profiteur ! » suffoqua le châtain, des carillons dissonants bataillant à l'intérieur de son crâne.

« Et… avant-hier, quand tu m'as mis à plat ventre et relevé les fesses pour… pour me saillir… enfoiré… » rétorqua le détective en s'effondrant sur son torse, puis remontant sa figure le long de son cou tout en le lui mordillant « hein… sale petit… toi, tu n'as… Tu n'as pas hésité à m'en foutre plein le cul… »

Light émit quelques tentatives maladroites pour s'extirper de son étreinte.

« Chacun son tour… morveux ! »

« Oooh… Oooh héééééé !! Du bateauuu… t'as que s-s-s-s-s-ix aaaans de… de plusssssss que… que… mooââââ. Puceauuuuuuuu !! »

Oh non. Encore ? Alors qu'il était son initiateur ?

« Light, mon chéri… tu sais que je t'ai déjà mis en garde, concernant l'usage de ce mot »

Les cris lascifs du jeune Yagami-kun ruinèrent le silence paisible de cette nuit.

--

* * *

--

**Blabla de l'auteur : **

Allez, une petite devinette ! Les raisons ayant motivé le choix du titre ? Le timbre de la lettre, la Poste, la boîte aux lettres… et le timbre de la voix. Celle de Light, qui monte dans les aigus à mesure que L le besogne. Veinard, va !

Parenthèse : étant donné que je lis et relis le manga et que je re-visionne l'anime, des détails me sautent aux yeux. Aujourd'hui, j'attirerai votre attention sur les glaces que Watari offre aux membres de l'équipe (anime). Matsuda, Aizawa… n'ont droit qu'à deux boules là où Souichiro Yagami a droit à trois. Parce qu'il est le chef ? C'est marrant ce type de détails mais je n'invente rien ! Une touche d'humour de la part des auteurs sans doute. Ou pas.

Encore un point : la couleur de la glace. Verdâtre. Soit c'est l'éclairage de la pièce qui la colore sous cet aspect, soit elle est parfumée à la pistache. Périmée.

**(****Yaoi)Note **: l'évidence. L'évidence je vous dis !

Contrairement à d'autres séries qui connaissent une vie auxiliaire sous forme de doujinshi, fanfics, fanarts, amv, créations vidéastiques personnelles, cosplay à caractère YAOI, alors que ce type de relations ne sera en rien suggéré et que ce ne sera clairement pas l'orientation originelle de la série, les expressions yaoi dérivées de Death Note _**ne créent pas**_ le yaoi, elles _**le révèlent**_.

Elles mettent en évidence ce qui crève les yeux. On pourrait se dire : mais non ! c'est un thriller haletant, un policier un peu mystique… mais le fait est que le manga (id. anime) est construit de manière à nous induire _à nous poser ce type de questions_. C'est indéniable. A chaque fois que je me disais, mais non, je me fais des idées… Paf ! Un autre détail ambivalent, une autre situation ambigüe. Le manga nous interpelle en ce sens, précisément parce qu'il a été _**conçu**_ en ce sens, en plus de nous inciter à réfléchir sur la peine capitale, la responsabilité d'infliger la mort, la déchéance et la folie qui guettent l'homme frappé d'un comple démiurgique.

Cette réflexion défrisera peut-être certains d'entre vous, en particulier les pro-kira, très chatouilleux sur leur ange de la Mort qui ne perd jamais son self-control (et… aimer… c'est s'abandonner et lâcher prise n'est-ce pas ?). Mais avouez que Tsugumi et Ohba n'ont pas lésiné sur ce genre d'allusions.


	3. Prologue : Connaissances

**Le chapitre « Connaissances » publié à l'origine indépendamment d'« Ivresse », est son prologue. Il apporte un éclairage (personnel) particulier sur la personnalité de Ryûzaki. **Je rectifie aujourd'hui cette erreur en le replaçant dans le cadre de cette fanfic.

Bonne lecture et bisous à tous, de mes reviewers chéris à mes lecteurs tendrement affectionnés !!

**Auteur **_**: **_Patte de velours

**Titre **_**:**_ Connaissances

**Genre : **On en apprend des choses…

**Genre (bis) : **Yaoi implicite. Trèèèèès implicite.

**Pairing **_**:**_ L/Light

**Rating :** K+ (et ce sera sans doute la seule et unique fois !)

**Pitch : **le passé de L, en termes d'expériences et de relationnel. Prologue à « Ivresse ».

**Pitch (bis) :** la curiosité peut s'avérer parfois dangereuse, Light...

**Disclaimer : **J'en ai rien à secouer que les personnages ne soient pas ma possession. Je veux qu'ils se possèdent entre eux ! Et dans tous les sens du terme. Surtout L et Light. Quant aux auteurs, Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata, je leur pardonnerai le jour où ils nous les rendront, de préférence entiers, et non remplacés par des photocopies ratées.

near... retourne jouer avec tes crottes de nez

* * *

_**Connaissances**_

**_--_**

Light se l'était figuré marginal, en retrait du monde. Il l'avait même cru asocial... Les quelques bribes de son passé que Ryûzaki lui révéla dépoussiérèrent la caricature qu'il s'en était forgé.

Ainsi, ses retraites dans une lamaserie au Tibet, dans un lieu très reculé et difficilement accessible. Ce n'est pas là qu'il avait appris à méditer. Il y avait appris d'autres choses... Mais il ne lui dirait pas lesquelles.

Et puis, n'était-il pas devenu champion junior de tennis en Angleterre ? Une expérience en terrain découvert, sans dissimulation probable et sans que celle-ci, apparemment, lui portât préjudice. Light avait réfléchi et reconnu le fait qu'il existait nombre de lieux sur Terre et autant de situations, où L pouvait entreprendre beaucoup de choses, sans redouter cependant de perdre le secret de son identité.

Son voyage au Togo, l'initiation au culte animiste du vaudou et le surnom de « Damballa le Blanc » que les Ewe lui avaient attribué...

Ses coups de soleil dont il avait cru mourir et son appellation rectifiée en « Damballa le Rouge » qu'il avait conservée jusqu'à son départ.

Il y avait appris d'autres choses... Mais il ne lui dirait pas lesquelles.

Sa rencontre avec des indiens d'Amérique du Nord et les shamans des tribus qui l'avaient accueilli.

Sa participation à leurs rites ancestraux et leurs coutumes liées au Grand Esprit. Il y avait appris d'autres choses... Mais il ne lui dirait pas lesquelles.

Son séjour de deux ans en Inde, intronisé au sein d'une secte de Vishnou (sans rapport avec les groupuscules de pacotille sévissant en Europe) où les adeptes en nombre restreint, le visage dissimulé tout au long de leur fréquentation, étaient initiés aux Mystères.

Il y avait appris des choses...

Light échappa un soupir « ... mais qu'il ne lui dirait pas ». « Si » avait rectifié Ryûzaki, un regard en coin.

« Mais Raito-kun est encore un peu jeune pour que je les lui apprenne »

--

* * *

--

**_Blabla de l'auteur_**

Rappelez-vous, volume 1, page 112, où l'on voit L en « position du lotus », les mains jointes dans une figure de méditation.

A la base, pour moi, Ryûzaki est un contemplatif et un mystique. Alors je lui ai fait la totale : les moines tibétains, les sorciers d'Afrique du Sud, les shamans d'Amérique du Nord, les brahmanes hindouistes. Il a beaucoup voyagé. Dans les endroits les plus reculés, les plus sauvages et les plus en marge du monde dit « civilisé ».

Un moyen d'apprendre et de préserver son anonymat, tout en s'immergeant dans la vie « réelle ».

C'est ainsi que je perçois son regard « illuminé » aux profondeurs hypnotiques, son attitude un peu décalée, sa manière singulière de se tenir. Que j'explicite qu'il ait développé ses fabuleuses capacités initiales (physiques, intellectuelles) son intuition, sa perception d'autrui, son rapport au monde, tout comme le fait qu'il soit capable de veiller sans avoir besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil et d'ingérer de prodigieuses quantités de sucreries, sans que son organisme ne soit affecté ; mais au contraire ait été modulé pour en tirer profit, reconfiguré (par des exercices de méditation ?) à transformer la matière en énergie sans en perdre une parcelle : ce qui expliciterait que Ryûzaki soit une pile Duracel et qu'il reste aussi incroyablement mince.

Et pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur ces « fameuses » choses qu'il aurait apprises : l'accroissement de sa capacité mémorielle, la réalisation de mandalas et le voyage astral chez les moines ; la connexion avec la Nature-Mère (d'où la répulsion pour les chaussettes et chaussures qui « bloquent » ce contact avec la terre) et l'usage de drogues hallucinogènes ritualisant la faculté de prémonition chez les shamans ; le tantrisme et les potentialités des chakras chez les brahmanes de l'Inde du Sud.

Mon hypothèse est qu'il n'a côtoyé que des gens sortant de l'ordinaire, dans des endroits en dehors du monde. Il ne faudrait pas s'étonner qu'il en soit ressorti imprégné : ses façons comportementales, son étrangeté, sa bizarrerie, si tant est qu'on puisse les qualifier ainsi, son absence de conventionnalisme pourraient venir de là.

Pour ceux qui s'étonneraient alors de sa violente réaction à l'évocation de l'existence des shinigamis, à la différence des policiers, cartésiens et incrédules donc peu impressionnables par cette annonce, Ryûzaki, lui, _sait_ que leur existence est possible, sinon certaine en raison des expériences qu'il a traversées.

Bien qu'il ait été confronté aux esprits pacifiques d'Amérique du Nord (encadré par des guides spirituels chevronnés) et donc _familiarisé_, c'est en revanche une toute autre paire de manches que de se colleter (seul) avec un Dieu de la mort, dont il sait que les mythes véhiculés à leur propos ont de quoi glacer le sang des plus valeureux. Il est le seul, excepté Light qui connaît la vérité, à prendre cette expression au sérieux.

Enfin, ce ne sont là que _quelques-unes_ des « choses » que Ryûzaki a appris dans ces contrées. Il y en a appris d'autres...

Mais je ne vous dirai pas lesquelles.


End file.
